


As it happens

by EggMuffin



Series: EggMuffin's FicWriMo [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Actor Harry, Harry is an unlucky bastard, M/M, PA Eggsy, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: Not everyone found their soulmate. Sometimes the distance was just too great, sometimes one (or both) of the soulmates died before they could meet, or sometimes the words written on their skin were just so common that they could pass one another by, utter their phrases and never even know. Words like hello and sorry were considered unlucky and many pitied those born with them on their wrist. Harry Hart was one of those poor bastards.Harry is an actor who hasn't found his soulmate. Eggsy is his new PA.
EggMuffin's FicWriMo #6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not porn like I promised yesterday. Sorry.   
> So my friend and I got to thinking once that what would happen if a celebrity had their own name as a soulmark in a universe where your soulmark is the first word(s) your soulmate says to you. This is the result of that conversation.

Not everyone found their soulmate. Sometimes the distance was just too great, sometimes one (or both) of the soulmates died before they could meet, or sometimes the words written on their skin were just so common that they could pass one another by, utter their phrases and never even know. Words like _hello_ and _sorry_ were considered unlucky and many pitied those born with them on their wrist.

Harry Hart was one of those poor bastards, although his wrist didn’t say _hello_ or _sorry_ ; the word written on his skin was _Harry_. His own damn name. He’d much rather his wrist said _fuck_ or something, anything was better than _his own damn name_.

Growing up, Harry often wondered about the context and what might be written on the wrist of his soulmate. It must have been something equally boring. Maybe his soulmate would be a future co-worker, or maybe someone from school. But since he went the Eton-Oxford route, everyone always addressed him by his last name, and he didn’t end up in an office somewhere anyway. Instead, he became an actor.

Not just that, but he became famous and quickly lost all hope of finding his soulmate, because wherever he went, he was greeted by fans screaming his name. Technically, any one of them might’ve been his soulmate.

Harry had tried to hide his soulmark, but he should’ve known that his endeavour to keep it hidden had been doomed from the start. Sure, when filming or on stage it was covered with makeup, and during public appearances he always wore a watch, but all it took was a lucky paparazzi shot of him working out, and everyone in the world knew that Harry Hart was incredibly unlucky.

\--

‘’Any luck with finding you soulmate?’’ asked the interviewer and Harry wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Weren’t they supposed to be talking about his new movie?

‘’Ah, no, not yet, I’m afraid,’’ Harry said awkwardly and immediately wished that he hadn’t. ‘’Not yet, I’m afraid’’ is something you say when you’re 25 and actively looking and hoping to find your soulmate, not when you’re 53 and have lost all hope. He should’ve stuck with a simple ‘’No’’.

The interviewer smiled almost pityingly and Harry wanted to scream. Thankfully she decided not to grill Harry on the subject and moved on. Harry answered the questions about working with the director and his character’s inner life dutifully, but his mind was still on his idiotic answer. _No, not yet, I’m afraid? Not yet, not ever. Face it, Hart._

\--

His personal assistant Roxy was sympathetic. ‘’It’s alright, Harry,’’ she said after Harry had left the interview in a sour mood. ‘’Older people have found their soulmates.’’

‘’Can we not talk about soulmates?’’ grumbled Harry.

‘’Sure. Let’s talk about work. I’ve found my replacement.’’

_Ah, yes._ Roxy was leaving to pursue a career as a screenwriter and while Harry would mourn the loss of an excellent assistant, he didn’t want to hold her back; she was destined for greater things than reminding Harry that he had an interview at 3. ‘’Who is it?’’

‘’Gary Unwin, has a degree in communication, pretty no-nonsense and very cheeky,’’ said Roxy with a proud grin. ‘’I think you two are going to get along like a house on fire.’’

Harry could only hope that Gary was half as good as Roxy and nothing like Amelia, who had been his PA before Roxy and had been so stern and serious that it unnerved Harry; or Charlie, who had been his PA before Amelia and had been an arse-kisser.

\--

‘’He’s five minutes late,’’ said Harry to Merlin, his agent, and looked pointedly at the clock.

‘’You are constantly half an hour late, you don’t get to judge,’’ replied Merlin and took a sip of his coffee.

‘’It’ll be his job to get me to places on time.’’ Harry was just nervous. He was always wary of working with new people and Merlin and Roxy hadn’t even given him a chance to find his own PA. What if he and Gary turned out to be incompatible?

As if on cue, the door of Merlin’s office burst open, and in came the most beautiful young man Harry had ever seen.

‘’Merlin, sorry I’m late, delays on the tube, y’know,’’ he said, his voice breathy from running.

Merlin waved his hand dismissively. ‘’No trouble. Now, this is Harry Hart, who is in desperate need of your assistance.’’

Harry wanted to punch Merlin for that introduction, but he suppressed the urge and stood up to shake hands with Gary. Harry somehow managed to forget that he was holding a cup of coffee – in his defence, Gary was stunning – and spill the drink on his pristine white shirt.

He made a surprised sound at the exact same moment when Gary exclaimed: ‘’Harry!’’ followed quickly by: ‘’I mean – Mr. Hart!’’.

Harry looked down on his soaked shirt and then up at Gary. ‘’What a great first impression,’’ he said, trying to turn it into a joke and watched as Gary’s worried expression morphed into surprise.

‘’Hang on, Harry, I’ll get you some paper towels.’’ Merlin was out the door before Harry could say that paper towels would probably be useless. Gary was still looking at him in surprise. Harry wished that he hadn’t gotten out of bed today.

‘’I promise I’m not usually this clumsy.’’

Gary smiled shyly. ‘’Nah, it happens. I just – ‘’ He didn’t finish his sentence, instead he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and showed Harry his wrist. There, in black on light skin, were the words _what a great first impression_. ‘’Yours wouldn’t happen to say ‘’Harry’’, would it?’’

Harry stared at the words, then at Gary’s face, then back at the words. Could it be? Had he really just found his soulmate? At 53 years old? Was his soulmate really the most beautiful man he had ever seen?

‘’As it happens,’’ he said finally, ‘’it does.’’

Gary grinned and stuck out his hand. ‘’Gary Unwin, but I go by Eggsy.’’

Harry couldn’t help but to grin back. ‘’Pleasure to meet you, Eggsy.’’

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: eggmuffinwrites
> 
> Up next: who knows? I sure don't.


End file.
